Where is the Love?
by Ice Princess of Slytherin
Summary: AU.JPSB (not graphic) James is brought bak at the start of Harry's 5th year. Harry enters a karaoke at school. James and Sirius watch but Harry doesn't know.


Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters.  All JK Rowling's work.  I'm borrowing them.  The song belongs to Black Eyed Peas.  I own the plot but that's it.

R&R please.  I will ask again.

'Looking forward to meeting Bambi, Prongs?'  Sirius said as they were walking towards the great hall.  

James rolled his eyes.  'Of course I am, you dolt.  He's my son and I haven't seen him in 14 years!'

Sirius grinned sheepishly.  'Oh yeah!'  They carried on walking in a comfortable silence.  'I don't know what he's going to sing.  I don't even know that he _could _sing!'

James sighed.  'Sirius, you barely know him; it's not like you live together!  How would you expect to know that he sings if you hardly speak to each other?'  

Apparently this had been the wrong thing to say by the look on Sirius's face.  James noticed this straight away.

'Oh shit Siri, I didn't mean it like that.  It wasn't you're fault. You've got to stop blaming yourself for things that were inevitable!' James said trying to make eye contact.  Sirius just kept his head turned.  When James sighed and turned his head forwards thinking of something else to say, Sirius turned his head forwards.

After a brief silence Sirius mumbled something unintelligible.  

James seized Sirius's arm bringing them both to a halt.  Sirius looked away but James cupped his chin so Sirius would have to make eye contact.  'What did you say?'

'I said it wasn't inevitable,' Sirius said too quietly for James to hear.

'So I can hear it this time, Padfoot.'

'I said it wasn't inevitable!'  Sirius said raising his voice.  James opened his mouth but Sirius got there first.  'It was my entire fault!  I could have stopped it; I _should _have stopped it! I could have -'

'Listen very carefully because I am not going to say this again, Sirius.  It was NOT your fault.  You are not to blame.  You could not have done anything.  And, I am alive now so I we _just_ concentrate on the future now, Padfoot and leave the past behind us?  Nothing can change it, why keep thinking about it?'

'But…'

'No buts,' James interrupted.  'Now lets go and watch _our_ son sing and let me finally meet him.  You wouldn't want to deprive poor Prongs of his only son, would you?'  James pouted.

'Oh come on, you fool!  Do you know how stupid you look at this moment in time?' Sirius said grinning.

'Cute,' James said indignantly.

'Stupid,' Sirius retorted.

'Cute.'

'Stupid.'

'Stupidly cute?'  James comprised with hope.

'Um…no, just stupid,' Sirius said letting a smile creep onto his face.

'Oh I'm gonna get you Sirius Black!' But before James had even finished his sentence Sirius had already started sprinting with James close behind.

***

They were late for the karaoke that Harry was taking part in.  Harry was already on stage preparing for his song.  They stood at the back so not to be noticed.  They knew Harry would be hurt if he wasn't the first one to know James Potter was back.  Since Harry had the invisibility cloak, they had to stand in the shadows. That didn't bother the couple.  It wouldn't.  Not when you're looking at your son, by blood or not.

Dumbledore announced it was Harry but not what he was singing.  According to Sirius, James heard, Harry had been keeping this under wraps and hadn't even told him, Ron or Hermione.  

The music came on and Harry gingerly looked up.  He scanned the room looking for Hermione and Ron since most people were standing up – the karaoke had a buffet not set seats and the usual house tables.  He soon found them smiled, which was gladly returned, and scanned harder for something else.  The look of disappointment told James and Sirius, the only ones to notice it, bar perhaps Dumbeldore – the old wizard never missed anything, that the person he was searching for wasn't there.  They wondered whether Harry was in a relationship that he hadn't told anyone about.

Of course the look of disappointment soon turned into a look of realization.  That caught them by surprise.  Had he forgotten he's split up or something?

Harry scanned the room once more and the music came on.  Harry opened his mouth and started to sing (rap).
    
    **What's wrong with the world, mama**
    
    **People livin' like they ain't got no mamas**
    
    **I think the whole world addicted to the drama**
    
    **Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma**
    
    **Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism**
    
    **But we still got terrorists here livin'**
    
    **In the USA, the big CIA**
    
    **The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK**

Harry suddenly turned to look at the Slytherin table particularly focusing on one Draco Malfoy.  They made eye contact.
    
    **But if you only have love for your own race**
    
    **Then you only leave space to discriminate**
    
    **And to discriminate only generates hate**
    
    **And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah**
    
    **Badness is what you demonstrate**
    
    **And that's exactly how a n**** works and operates**
    
    **N**, you gotta have love just to set it straight**
    
    **Take control of your mind and meditate**
    
    **Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all**

Harry looked away as he started the chorus.  He suddenly looked towards Sirius and James.  There hearts both raced.  Could Harry see them?  He was looking pretty intently to that corner.  Surely he couldn't see them, could he…they were in shadows.  He's not Moody, he doesn't have X-ray vision, thought Sirius.
    
    **People killin', people dyin'**
    
    **Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**
    
    **Can you practice what you preach**
    
    **And would you turn the other cheek**
    
    **Father, Father, Father help us**
    
    **Send us some guidance from above**
    
    **'Cause people got me, got me questionin'**
    
    **Where is the love (Love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love**

**The love, the love**

Apparently Harry had obviously sung this song for a reason – to get a message across.  Each line he knew where to look and who to make eye contact with.
    
    **It just ain't the same, always unchanged**

New days are strange, is the world insane 

He changed his eye contact from Ron to Hermione.
    
    **Nations droppin' bombs**
    
    **Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones**
    
    **With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young**
    
    Harry's gaze rested on Dumbledore and strangly enough Harry was able to keep eye contact with Dumbledore for Harry's rap lecture.
    
    **So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone**
    
    **So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong**
    
    **In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in**
    
    **Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends**
    
    **Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother**
    
    **A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover**
    
    **The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug**
    
    **If you never know truth then you never know love**
    
    Dumbledore broke the contact looking strangely guilty.    That was something to tell the grandchildren.  Harry looked straight forwards not looking towards anyone, perhaps he sung it to himself.
    
    **Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)**
    
    **Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)**
    
    **Where's the love, y'all**
    
    Harry's eyes rested back on James and Sirius.  Rest assured, Harry couldn't see them but Harry sensed something in that corner and that the words were right for the people that were standing in it, that if there was people in it, thought Harry.
    
    **People killin', people dyin'**
    
    **Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**
    
    **Can you practice what you preach**
    
    **And would you turn the other cheek**
    
    **Father, Father, Father help us**
    
    **Send us some guidance from above**
    
    **'Cause people got me, got me questionin'**
    
    **Where is the love (Love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love**
    
    **The love, the love**

Harry's eyes centred towards the teacher's table, though not focusing on one individual.
    
    **I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder**
    
    **As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder**

Harry's eyes flashed between Ron and Malfoy.
    
    **Most of us only care about money makin'**
    
    **Selfishness got us followin' our own direction**
    
    Harry turned his gaze towards the Hufflepuffs who were mostly standing in a large group in the far corner.  James and Sirius didn't know whether Harry's stare was intentionally directed towards them though.
    
    **Wrong information always shown by the media**
    
    **Negative images is the main criteria**
    
    **Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria**
    
    **Kids act like what they see in the cinema**
    
    The next part of the song was different however.  Instead of looking at a certain person for a couple of lines, Harry kept changing his gaze.  He first looked towards Snape.
    
    **Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity**

Next to Malfoy.

Whatever happened to the fairness in equality 

Harry changed his look towards Ron.

Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity 

His eyes switched from Ron to McGonagall funnily enough.

**Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity**

Harry dropped his gaze to Hermione.
    
    **That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under**
    
    Harry's eyes shifted to the side.  Ron.
    
    **That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down**
    
    And finally back to Sirius and James.
    
    **There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under**
    
    **Gotta keep my faith alive to lovers bound**
    
    **People killin', people dyin'**
    
    **Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**
    
    **Can you practice what you preach**
    
    **And would you turn the other cheek**
    
    **Father, Father, Father help us**
    
    **Send us some guidance from above**
    
    **'Cause people got me, got me questionin'**
    
    **Where is the love (Love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**
    
    **Where is the love (The love)**

The music stopped and Harry gracefully walked off the stage and exited the Great Hall for the toilet.  Everyone was still staring towards the stage.  If Dumbldore counted correctly – 1…2…3 -

Clapping erupted from everyone even the Slytherin table weirdly enough.  Perhaps Harry had got through the statement he was trying to make.  The couple in the shadowed corner looked towards each other but simply stared.  Neither made a move to talk.

Half a minute went by and yet there was still the roar of clapping and the starting between the two.  James started first.

'My…my son?'

'Yes,' Sirius answered seriously. (LOL)

'Our Bambi?'

'Yes,' Sirius said in the same tone but with love in it.

'Did he know…' James started.

'I don't think so.  He's no Moody,' Sirius smiled.  James returned it.

'Wow, you think we should go see him now?'  James said eagerly.

'No,' Sirius shook his head.  James looked put out.  'I bet he wins and I want to heard each song before he knows he were watching.'  

'Good idea, Padfoot.'

Sirius grinned.  'I'm full of good of ideas, Prongs.'

'Full of shit, more like,' James said impishly.

'Why you…'

'…are great and sexy man.  Yes, I believe you've already told me that,' James said smugly.

'Did I ever tell you what a -' Sirius started with pretend anger.

'A fantastic sex god I am?  A good shag?  A dazzling Quidditch player?  Yes, I do recall them,' James said with the same arrogant voice.

'I never-'

'I do recollect you said them all,' James said his grin extending.

'So do I,' Sirius said spreading a grin and kissing James.

***

R&R please.  I'm asking again, and nicely this time!  :)

Pwease…


End file.
